The Rebels of Olympus
by marthathesnake
Summary: About a month after the war against Gaea, the campers are still bitter and angry against the Gods. When Percy, Jason, and Piper begin to start thinking of ways to overthrow the Gods, who were many to blame for the deaths of their friends, the consequences will either be wonderful or devastating. Either way, they will be great. I OWN NOTHING! T for language and violence, mostly.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of a Revolution

**DISCLAIMER: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, and all of their characters are not mine. all rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney-Hyperion. **

About a month after the war against Gaea, I was still very, very pissed off at the Gods. But you really can't blame me. Jason, Piper, and the rest of the surviving demigods pretty much felt the same way. We had all lost _everything. _About two-thirds of all of the half-bloods, from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had perished in the war. The Gods didn't come to aid us until the last second. Maybe a couple hours or even days earlier would have saved a ton of people. Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez were among the dead.

And so was Annabeth Chase, my best friend, my girlfriend, and my Achilles' heel.

So, like I was saying, you can't really be angry with me for my resentment.

I don't know really when the first idea of overthrowing the Gods came into my mind, but I suppose it was after another nightmare. I have them every night. It can be anywhere from Tartarus - _again_, to drowning in oil - _again, _to watching Annabeth die - _again. _But every single night I'll wake, sweaty, gasping, mouth tasting salty with tears as I remember that they, the Gods, the rulers of the universe didn't care. The Gods were too selfish to care. They were better than Gaea, sure, but were they better than all of the demigods who had given their lives fighting? What had once been the _Seven half-bloods that_ answered the call was now just me, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. Four of us were gone. And it was killing me every day.

I don't know really when it – the idea of a revolution - came up in conversation with anyone. Just, maybe one day I'd be chatting with Piper and the next thing we know we are both ranting about how an hour would've saved thousands. Maybe one day I'd be practicing sword fighting with Jason and we would see into each other's eyes and know, just _know, _that we and all of the other demigods in the world would do a better job at running the world than they would be.

Long story short, most of the remaining demigods agreed with us. And we began to devise a plan to overthrow the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 1

In the beginning, only about ten demigods, not including Reyna, Piper, Jason and I were on board with the idea. There were 6 of Hermes's kids, a Demeter boy, a pregnant Apollo girl (she was only sixteen?), a Hebe boy, and a six-year-old Hecate girl.

Jason shot me a look that wasn't hard to decipher: he was thinking the same thing as me, which was _crap._

Reyna and Jason stood up to address the campers that had come. After the war I gave up my position as praetor to Jason. He was here first, of course. I figured that his twelve or thirteen years – I really don't know – was superior to my couple of months. _Way _superior. And, truthfully, the idea of being praetor had kind of lost its appeal to me.

Reyna addressed the crowd. "Why are you guys on our side? What was it that made you wish for a revolution? I, of course, have my own reasons, but I want to know yours."

Reyna's reason was not only the loss of so many demigods, but also the death of her boyfriend, Leo Valdez. Their relationship was probably the last thing I expected. He was goofy; the jokester of the seven, and Reyna was, _well, _Reyna. But opposites attract, I guess? Anyways, his death had taken the biggest toll on Reyna. She had dark circles under her eyes, and had lost weight in the past month, like me.

Tons of answers came from the demigods.

"The Gods are jerks."

"They didn't come until the last second."

"My mother and brother, who were mortals, are dead."

"So many people dead."

"I miss everyone."

"They're selfish."

Answers like that continued until it was Piper's turn. She said that she missed her friends who had perished in the war and that we should avenge them. I said that I agreed with her.

"So," Reyna said, "it is mostly unanimous. We all have almost the exact same reasons for rebellion. That's almost a good thing, because then we will have one solid argument to get people to convert to our side."

"How do we do that?" The little Hecate girl with olive skin and bright violet eyes that would have put Elizabeth Taylor to shame spoke up, her voice very sweet and high-pitched.

"I think the best way," Jason began, "would be to drop subtle things that would make people angry. Mention the dead more often. Stuff like that. Talk about how you wish they were there for you in your grief."

And with that, the first meeting was over, and we went to go eat dinner.

On the way there, my thoughts became more and more hopeless. _How will we overcome the immortal Gods of freaking Olympus? Maybe Annabeth –_

That happens sometimes. Momentarily I'll forget, and then the shock of having to live without her will hit me like a gunshot to the chest. I stopped suddenly, and Jason and Piper turned to me. "You okay, Percy?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," I managed. "I'm just not very hungry. I see you guys later." I turned around and ran back to the barracks. What I didn't know, at the time, the Reyna was in there, unable to comprehend the thought of eating, too.


	3. Chapter 2

"Reyna? What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer. Maybe she didn't hear me. She had her back facing away from me, so I wouldn't be surprised. She was in her pajamas, which I found weird. I'd never really thought about it, but I really didn't expect Reyna to wear the type pajamas she was wearing – Nick and Nora kittens and puppies? I guess I would've thought she'd wear something formal, serious –something Reyna-like. But no, she was wearing adorable flannel kittens chasing after balls of yarn, her long, dark hair halfway down her back.

"Reyna?" She was sitting next to Leo's bunk, going through his stuff. Pictures, I saw. Pictures of her and Leo.

"How do you do it?" Tears flew freely down her cheeks. "I only knew him for a little – we were only dating for two weeks and already life without him seems unbearable. How do you do it?"

I was still in shock. I never, _ever _thought I would see Reyna cry. I didn't know if she even _did _cry until now, she was just so strong and powerful. Yet here she was, and she trusted him enough not to be embarrassed about it. That meant a lot to me.

"I mean, Percy, I knew Leo for about a month, and Gods was he annoying, but I loved that and I loved – _love _– him and know he's already gone and I wish I could've spent my life with him. You knew Annabeth forever. You'd rather fall into the deeps of Hell than be without her. _How do you do it?"_

"I don't Reyna, I don't!" I took a shaky breath and sat down next to her. "You know, Reyna, I was thinking that if this works out – if we take over – we can get them back. I don't know who'll rule the underworld, but we can do it."

She smiled at me. "Okay, Percy. Thank you."

For a while I laid in bed awake that night. Then I got up and started to pace the floor. How were we going to do this? There was _no _chance of winning.

I paced some more.

And I paced some more.

And I paced a lot more.

Eventually I decided that the pacing was going nowhere, so I laid down motionless on my bunk.

I'm not sure how long it took me to fall asleep. I hated sleeping – it always brought nightmares. But I had learned that I was much, _much _better than the effects of long term sleep deprivation.

My nightmare began at the same place that it always does – Tartarus.

If you haven't been to Tartarus, you'll never understand it. Monsters everywhere, always chasing us like a really intense game of hide – and – go –seek tag. When we hit the ground we took on monster -like qualities – we didn't need food or water, and we were immortal – until we got out, of course. Frank stayed behind. It was horrible – but he said that he'd rather go now than later, watching his stick burn.

This was why, they say, I failed at my "big sacrifice." The sacrifice was continuing to fight Gaea, even after Annabeth was consumed by the wave of oil that Hazel had summoned to drown some Earthborn. But I couldn't do it. I had to find her.

But it had already been too late.

But I digress.

In my dream, Annabeth and I were running from the Tartarus monsters, and she was pulled away from me. I heard her screams, but I couldn't move. They were killing her, I was sure of it.

Then the scene changed.

We were in the stables again. Annabeth was talking about how she couldn't believe how long we had known each other. I saw the last five years pass before my eyes. The lightning bolt quest. The quest to save Grover in the Sea of Monsters. I saw Thalia, Grover, Zoe and I at the dam snack bar. I saw myself talking to Bessie, the sea cow that could potentially –

I bolted straight up in bed. I didn't like it, but I knew exactly what we had to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I was at my Dad's house, and he doesn't have Microsoft word. Sorry! But here's the next chapter.**

You never realize, really, how much some people like their sleep until you wake them up in the middle of the night to tell them potentially life-saving news.

"Jason, wake up, I need to talk to you."

Jason snored.

"Jason."

"Jason."

Thankfully, Jason was in his private praetor's cabin-thing and was alone, or else I probably would've woken up the whole room, and then I'd _really _have a problem.

I tried to shake him awake at first, but he just moaned and rolled over, putting his pillow on top of his head and covering his ears. How rude. I grabbed the pillow from his hands and then yanked him off the bed and onto the floor.

Jason began to yell at me, slurred and drowsy with sleep, before I told him to shut up and listen to me.

I told him what I had remembered, and what we needed to do.

"Was it really necessary to wake me up at four in the morning? We can't do anything about it now – we'll have to hold a meeting in the morning."

Oh.

"I just thought you'd like to know."

He grumbled another time, and jumped into his bed again, pulling the blankets over his read.

I started to walk out the door to leave, but Jason told me to close the door as I went out in a very colorful fashion, so I pulled it shut as I left.

I was too excited to fall back asleep that night, so I just paced around the barracks quietly, trying not wake anyone up. I was so wired that I was pretty sure my ADHD was acting up, because I couldn't stop moving without feeling like I was going to explode. Finally, _finally, _everyone got up for breakfast at about seven or so, and Piper, Jason, Reyna and I got a moment alone to talk about what I had remembered in the middle of the night.

"So that's all we have to do?" Piper asked, after I had explained everything I knew to her.

"Wait a second though." Reyna said, her eyes flicking back and forth between the three of us that were around her. "Only three of us can go. I'm going. Percy's going; he's the only one who can get us down to Poseidon's underwater palace. Who will be the third demigod to go?"

Jason and piper looked at each other. They had been holding hands throughout the whole conversation.

"Jason -'' Piper began, only to be interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Pipes, you go. I'm the son of Jupiter. It won't be good for me to go in my father's rival's domain, especially to steal something so powerful."

"Okay. I'm going to miss you so much."

I looked at Reyna, partly so I wouldn't throw up from thinking of Annabeth while Jason and Piper flirted, and mostly to make sure she was okay. Sure, she had a relationship with Leo, but I had a feeling Jason still hurt her, like a bruise on her heart that was healing but kept getting pressed on.

She didn't look at me.

"Um, okay," I said to break the awkwardness, "Me, Reyna, and Piper it is. We'll leave in a couple of hours."


	5. Chapter 4

Truthfully, though, I think packing for a quest is the one of the hardest things ever. First you're all "I need to pack this." Then you're like "Wait, no, over packing will weigh me down."

So, in a nutshell, it's basically a stressful half-hour of paranoia and worrying.

When I finally finished grabbing all of the stuff I'd defiantly need, but not _too _much stuff because carrying a fifty-pound backpack wasn't very practical when fighting monsters, I headed outside to let a couple of people know that me, Piper, and Reyna were going. I went to see Hope, the pregnant daughter of Apollo who was at our first meeting.

She was at archery. She had the quiver over her shoulder, the sash that kept it on her back much longer than normal to accommodate her large belly.

"Hope."

She shot her last arrow, hitting the target right in the center again. "Yes, Percy?"

"Me, Reyna, and Piper are going on a quest. We found out how to defeat the Gods. We'll be back in a couple days to start planning battle strategies."

"Just a little bit confident, aren't you? And that's bad grammar."

"What are you? A daughter of Athena?" I cringed. That hurt. Gods, I missed Annabeth so much.

"See you later, Hope." I turned and began to walk away. Hope was one of the biggest helpers when it came to our underground revolution, but she was really annoying.

"Wait a second." She grabbed my backpack and turned me towards her. I didn't even try to resist—I didn't really want to have to deal with her later. The sooner I got any conversations with her over with, the better.

"What's your plan?" Her brown eyes narrowed and her golden blond hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"I can't –" I started, but then I changed my mind. "Fine. "

I went over the plan with her.

"You're insane. That'll never work."

"Okay. I'm still going anyway. It's better to try than to stay here and do nothing."

"You have a point, son of Poseidon. You may be a Greek, but you are a Hero of Olympus. I don't think that you would be the best one to run this quest, though. Reyna should run it. It should've been the Athena girl that survived, not you."

"Her name is Annabeth. And trust me, if I had the choice, I would have done it that way."

"Ready to get this over with?" Piper asked. We walked towards Terminus, dreading going on this quest, and more presently, getting my space invaded by an OCD statue with no arms.

I took a deep breath. "Yep, let's go."


End file.
